


Baby Wants Pancakes

by articcat621



Series: Articcat621's 2019 HH Bingo [19]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fred Weasley Lives, Multi, Pregnancy, Romance, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 14:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19427395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Hermione loves being pregnant - it means she always gets what she wants for breakfast - baby's orders.





	Baby Wants Pancakes

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Written for Hermione's Haven's Bingo, square O5 - Fred/George
> 
> Not beta'd, so pardon any lingering mistakes.
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended

Hermione groaned, rolling over in bed. She felt a pair of hands on her waist, trying to pull her closer, but she needed to get up and move away. She sat up, her head swimming with nausea. “Shit,” she groaned, scooting to get out of the bed. She climbed over one of her twins, nearly tripping as she got out. 

She quickly made her way to the bathroom, nearly not making it before she emptied the contents of her stomach into the toilet. 

A pair of hands pulled her hair back, using an elastic to hold it back. “Can I get you anything?” Fred asked.

Hermione shook her head. “Were you the one I squished?” she asked, coughing into the toilet. 

Fred chuckled. “Yeah, but no worries. I was about to get up anyways.”

“To make breakfast?” Hermione asked, wiping her mouth and flushing the toilet. 

“You just threw up, and now you want food?” Fred asked, arching a brow at her.

She shrugged. “The baby wants what the baby wants.” Moving to the sink, she grabbed her toothbrush to brush her teeth, Fred still hovering nearby.

“And what does the baby want?”

“Pancakes,” Hermione said, grinning.

Fred laughed. “Alright, I’ll go get started on that.” He kissed the top of her head. “Make sure you wake up lazy bones over there. He’ll be mad if we eat without him.”

Hermione laughed. “Yeah, I know how George gets,” she muttered while brushing. “Love you.”

“Love you, too,” Fred said, heading to the kitchen of their small flat.

After finishing brushing her teeth, Hermione took a second to look at her appearance. At five months pregnant, her bump was looking just right. It wasn’t too large, but it was definitely noticeable. She rubbed it, excited to meet her future little Weasley.

Moving out of the bedroom, she headed to the bed. Getting on, she crawled over to the far side where George was wrapped up in the blankets. She saw his face peeking through and pressed a kiss to it.

He grumbled something incoherently. 

“Wake up, sleepyhead,” Hermione said quietly. “Fred’s making breakfast.”

“Perfect,” George said, rolling over and taking Hermione into his arms. He kissed her softly. “How’s our little Weasley doing today?”

“Not too bad,” Hermione said, grinning. While they didn’t technically know if the baby was Fred’s or George’s, but to her wizards, it didn’t matter. They were a family all the same. “He’s why we’re getting pancakes.”

“What baby wants, baby gets,” George said, laughing as he got out of bed. “But it could be a girl, you know.”

Hermione shrugged. “I’m leaning towards a boy, but we’ll see.”

George grinned. “Come on, love, before Fred ends up eating all the pancakes he makes.”

Laughing, Hermione followed George out of the bedroom, rubbing her bump. She couldn’t wait to get her hands on those pancakes.


End file.
